Your Boyfriend Sucks!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Haley takes Brooke out to get her mind off Lucas not calling her, Haley sees something that will break Brooke's heart. Should she tell her? OneShot, song fic, slight Baley. rated for 1 or 2 bad words!


**Your Boyfriend Sucks!**

**Summary: Haley and Brooke spend the day together because Brooke's boyfriend sucks. Slight Baley! ONE SHOT! Song Fic. My first one so please be kind!**

**I might do another if people like this!**

**I needed to get this out, it wouldn't go away and I couldn't concentrate on my fic The Search For Something Real which I'm still going with!**

'**Your Boyfriend Sucks' by the Ataris because let's face it Lucas and Peyton just keep screwing Brooke over.**

**Isn't anyone sorry for her?**

**I am!**

**Haley is… in this fic!**

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Brooke come on." Haley said standing by the door.

"Hales I don't feel like going anymore." Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis turning down a shopping trip? And a sale no less?" Haley laughed. "Come on Brooke it'll be fun."

"No it's ok. Thanks anyway Hales, I think I'll just stay here." Brooke said, being careful not to look at Haley, in case she saw that she was feeling heartbroken that Lucas hadn't called, even though he said he would. Haley sighed and moved from her position from the front door.

"Brooke you're not going to sit beside the phone all day waiting for Lucas to call?" Haley asked. Brooke looked over to her roommate and friend.

"There's lots of things I can do around here Haley. I won't be waiting for Lucas to call. Even though he said he would." Brooke said she was now sitting up on the couch, her arms around a pillow as she faced Haley.

"How long since he said he'd call?" Haley asked.

"I don't know." Brooke lied looking down at the red pillow she held.

"Come on." Haley said. "I need to know how long to yell at him for." Brooke looked over at Haley.

"You'd yell at him for me?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "I would. He's being a real jackass to you Brooke, you don't deserve it." Brooke smiled.

"You're the only one who thinks that." She said.

"No I'm not." Haley said. "Now come on we're going shopping."

"Ok." Brooke nodded. She walked down the hall and Haley watched her go. As Brooke pasted the clock she stopped for a second, something Haley noticed.

"How long now?" she asked. Brooke sighed.

"3 hours and 37 minutes since the time he said he'd call." She said before hurrying off to get dressed and forget about her boyfriend not calling, instead she was going to have fun with Haley.

Haley stood in the living room waiting for Brooke to come back. Lucas had been her best friend since they were kids and if you'd told her a few years ago she'd be siding with Brooke Davis, the head cheerleader, rather then her best friend she'd have laughed in your face.

Sometimes Haley felt bad about siding with Brooke and not letting Lucas know, but as soon as he joined the basketball team he'd changed.

And if she every needed reassurance all she ever had to do was think of the time she'd come home and found Brooke alone and crying, surrounded by photos. It had taken Haley a while to get Brooke to tell her what happened but Brooke Davis, the usually happy girl without a cry in the world was a sobbing mess on the floor because Lucas and Peyton were kissing behind her back and she'd seen.

Haley never told Brooke she was on her side, so when Brooke and Lucas got back together she pretended as though it didn't affect her.

But it did, Brooke's crying face did, because Lucas broke her heart.

_**You're better off without him  
Don't call him  
He's breaking your heart.**_

Brooke and Haley shopped until they dropped, Haley laughed at Brooke's face every time she saw a sale sign and Brooke loved to make Haley try things on with her.

Both girls had had a lot of fun together, but they were hungry and decided to get something to eat.

Brooke had decided to go and put their bags into the car and had asked Haley to go and get them a table at the food court.

Haley smiled when she found a booth she knew was Brooke's favourite, Brooke had taken her shopping many times and had always tried to get the table Haley had managed to secure but Brooke had always tried to pretend she didn't want it.

Haley wasn't sure why Brooke always wanted this table but she knew Broke would be happy they had it. Haley sat down and began to wait for Brooke when she saw, out of the corner of her eye Lucas with a tray of food. She went to wave but then watched as Lucas walked over to a two seat table where a blonde Haley knew well sat. Lucas was hanging out with Peyton, even though he knew she had feelings for him and that it made Brooke uncomfortable.

Even worse Lucas hadn't told Brooke he was hanging out with Peyton and for all he knew Brooke was waiting at him for him to call, which she would have been doing if Haley hadn't taken her shopping.

Haley knew it wasn't right and the scene before her grew even worse when she watched as her childhood friend kissed her room mates best friend behind her back. Haley knew this would cause Brooke a lot of pain.

_**He's hanging with your best friend  
And you're waiting there  
It's tearing you apart.  
**_

Brooke was surprised to find Haley beside the car when she turned around. She smiled guiltily as she held up her phone.

"Ok, you caught me." Brooke said. "I was checking to see if Luke rang and left me a message."

Haley managed a weak smile.

"He didn't though." Brooke added sadly. "Oh well, come on Hales, food awaits us."

"Oh well um… there were no tables left." Haley said not wanting Brooke to go back into the shopping centre in case she saw Peyton and Lucas.

"Are you telling me your table securing talents are not up to scratch Tutor Girl?" Brooke teased.

Haley again managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you." She said. Haley knew Brooke wasn't the smartest girl when it came to maths or science but she had a weird sort of talent for picking up on when people were lying or feeling down. Haley prayed she wouldn't be able to use that particular talent on her today.

"So I was thinking we go crazy, take-away and junk food combined with movies. What do you think?" Haley suggested.

"Ok." Brooke grinned. "Come on then girlfriend let's get going."

The two girls jumped into the car and spent the rest of the day together watching old movies and eating junk food.

Then Lucas appeared.

"Hey Pretty Girl." He said presenting Brooke with flowers, as it was Brooke who had answered the door. Brooke couldn't be happier to see Lucas and to have been given flowers from him; Haley on the other hand couldn't help but feel sick.

"So where were you today Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Oh I had to help out Keith at the garage. I'm sorry I didn't call I was just having heaps of fun catching up with Keith." Lucas lied.

"Oh really Luke?" Haley piped up from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lucas said looking at Haley strangely.

"So you weren't at the shopping centre today?" Haley asked giving Luke a small glare.

"No why?" Lucas asked nervously. He knew Haley must have seen him there but wasn't sure if she was going to tell Brooke. He didn't think the two of them were close but since they'd been living together they had grown to be very good friends.

"Really? I thought I saw you there. Must have been wrong." Haley said.

"Yeah, must have." Lucas said.

"Hey Brooke we should have Peyton over tonight." Haley suggested. "I haven't seen her in a bit. How about you Lucas?"

"Nah, not since school yesterday. Didn't she go away for the weekend with her dad?" Lucas asked. Brooke starred at him.

"Don't be stupid, her dad's never home. He's really nice but." Brooke said.

"Haley's dad's never home either." Lucas said.

"Well duh, her mum and dad got that VR thingy." Brooke said.

"No I mean even before that, always away on 'business trips'." Lucas said using air quotes. "Him and his 'assistant' or he goes out with 'clients'."

"I can't believe you Luke, you are such a jackass." Haley said and stormed out of the room and into the bedroom she shared with Brooke.

_**He lied to you a thousand times;  
When I was there he kept you waiting.  
**_

"Luke that was really mean." Haley heard Brooke exclaim. She couldn't help but feel happy that Brooke stood up for her. She heard Brooke walk into the room.

"Hales?" she asked quietly as she sat on Haley's bed next to her.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said sitting up.

"I sent Luke home." Brooke said. "I can't believe he said that, even if it's true that's still such a mean thing to bring up when you guys weren't even fighting. And even if you were fighting it'd still be totally slack." Haley smiled at Brooke's ramblings.

"I'm actually glad Luke was with Keith today, me and you had heaps and heaps of fun." Brooke said smiling. Haley took a deep breath and sighed.

"Brooke there's something I have to tell you." She said.

"Ok what?" Brooke asked.

"Well um… Luke wasn't with Keith today." Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I saw him, when you were putting the bags in the car. I got that table you always want to get but try to act like you don't care." Haley said. "And I was waiting for you and I saw Luke there, with food."

"And?"

"And he was with Peyton." Haley said.

"What else?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, nothing else." Haley said quickly.

"Haley please tell me." Brooke begged.

"I saw him kiss Peyton." Haley said. She closed her eyes as soon as she saw Brooke's eyes well up with tears.

This was definitely the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"Brooke I'm so sorry." Haley said and reached out to hug Brooke.

"Why does everyone leave me?" Brooke asked.

"I'm still here for you Brooke." Haley said. "I'll always be here for you."

"Over Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, of course." Haley said nodding.

"And not just because he said mean stuff about your dad?" Brooke asked. "You'll be there for me, like, for real?" Haley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I will, for real and for ever." She said smiling at Brooke.

Haley had never quite figured out why she cared so much about the taller brunette, it just happened.

Maybe it was because Lucas changed, but then again Brooke had changed too, the only difference being, Brooke changed for the better but Lucas didn't.

All Haley knew was that she was there for Brooke, just like she knew Brooke would be there for her.

Haley knew that she shouldn't really care about Brooke, a few years ago she didn't, in fact her and Lucas used to make fun of them up on the mini golf course they had made together.

But now everything had changed and Haley was siding with Brooke. And it didn't matter why.

_**And I'm still here waiting there  
To catch you if you fall.  
I don't know why I care so much  
When I shouldn't care at all.**_**  
**

"Why do you care about me?" Brooke asked.

"Because Brooke, you're a really great person. How could I not care for you? You're beautiful and crazy and fun and wild, your caring and sweet, Brooke you design clothes, clothes that are good, they're excellent, you make me smile, you light up a room because you have such a great personality." Haley said. Brooke smiled and was extremely surprised to find herself blushing. Haley was so nice and had always been able to make her feel better about herself.

Brooke had always wished she had become friends with Haley sooner, but she was extremely thankful that she had ended up becoming friends with her. Brooke had always considered Peyton to be her best friend, and it seemed she was her best backstabbing two faced evil boyfriend stealing broody bitchy whore too.

Haley was Brooke's best friend, and maybe without realising it she had been for the last few weeks, even before Brooke knew for sure that Peyton and Lucas were together again, for what the 5th no 6th or maybe the 15th time behind her back.

Haley smiled as she watched Brooke blush and smile at what she had said, it was all true and there were many of Brooke's attributes that Haley had left out.

"You're my best friend Haley, and not just because Peyton has turned into the evil backstabbing two faced broody moody boyfriend stealing whore again but because you're a better person." Brooke said. Haley smiled.

"You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Brooke added. Haley smile wavered for a split second as she realised she had more then friendly feelings for Brooke. She wanted to tell her so badly but couldn't. after everything she'd all ready been through Haley was not about to end up like Lucas or Peyton and hurt the girl who was everything to her, and who she knew couldn't handle another shock.

_**Finally got the nerve to tell you  
How much you mean to me  
You said that I was your best friend,  
A real sweet guy  
But that's all I'd ever be.**_

Haley realised that she had never actually been friends with Brooke, just hated her, met her, knew her, stood her, lived with her and loved her. But never friends.

So maybe it was time to be friends. At least for Brooke's sake.

And maybe if Haley ever got up the courage she'd tell Brooke that she was in love with her she would but until then they were best friends. So maybe sometime in the future Brooke would know how Haley felt.

But not today, because the smile on Brooke's face when Haley said "You're my best friend too Brooke" was worth more then anything to Haley.

The pizza's boxes on the floor in front of them, the couch against their backs and the TV playing their favourite movies, Haley couldn't think of anything better than this.

After hours of swapping stories about Lucas, and sometimes Peyton Haley looked over to Brooke.

"Your boyfriend sucks." She said. Brooke laughed out loud.

"Yeah, my boyfriend sucks." She agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What do you think?**

**Please give me some feedback!**

**I'd go to the voice in my head but we've had bad experiences in past (they're jealous of me!)**

**Liza!**


End file.
